


A Day in the Life

by alianovnaromanova



Series: A Little Corner of Hell's Kitchen [4]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, i love them, raven and irene are wives and they love each other, raven and kurt are their kids, shoutout to el, theyre really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovnaromanova/pseuds/alianovnaromanova
Summary: Raven's life in hell's kitchen, featuring Irene, Erik, and her love of tea.





	A Day in the Life

Raven, by all definitions, is a morning person. She finds herself enjoying the  quiet serenity the  early hours bring, uninterrupted by annoyances or general disruptions. She’s almost always up by 4:30AM on weekdays, when she starts her day by making tea (she doesn’t care what Irene says, coffee is  _ gross _ ). She spends the next 10 minutes sipping at it while she reads the news on her phone, then pulls on shorts and a sweatshirt, and practices yoga or goes for a quick run to the 24 hour corner store, because a family of four (plus Logan and his kids’ occasional visits) goes through things like milk, bread and Nutella really quickly. Always arriving home by 5AM, when she took the time to get the kid’s lunches together and start breakfast and pull whatever meat they were having for dinner that night out of the freezer, so that it could defrost in the fridge and be ready to be cooked in the evening. By six, Breakfast was ready, which was when Raven went into the bedroom and started to get Irene out of bed, poking her and singing annoying pop songs while she played solitaire and checked Facebook. This usually took about half an hour, and by 6:30AM the two of them were waking up the kids and dragging them out of bed so they could get dressed, eat their breakfast, and go through all the other important parts of getting ready in the morning, only interrupted by the occasional distraction that is bound to come up at some point (a forgotten homework assignment, sudden lunch demands, the ever so common “I don’t want to wear this” right before leaving the house). By 7, Raven takes off to get to work to open up, and at 7:30, Irene and the kids were out the door, so Irene could pick up Laura and Daken from Logan’s and drop them all off at school before she went to the office or to a house showing she had to set up for.

Mornings at Maximoff’s were rather peaceful, Raven was almost always the first person there, where she started her day by booting up the computer system, checking what art classes and events were happening that day, and making a walkthrough of the store to ensure there were no messy shelves or broken displays. Erik got in by 7:45, and the store opened at 8. Business was moderate during the day, there were the seniors who spent their time perusing the yarn aisle, chattering about their lives to Raven and whoever else was around, and most surprisingly, flirting with Erik (who was apparently quite a catch in the over 60s age range). Then there were he stay-at-home parents with their children, many of whom were really into that whole DIY craze that was sweeping the nation. 

Piotr, the young man who worked at Maximoff giving art classes in the afternoons, came into the store by half two, toting his little sister Illyana behind him. Raven liked Piotr, he was the art teacher at the Xavier school and he really enjoyed teaching, and typically used his employee discount to get art supplies for his students. Ilyana was a cutie, she typically spent her time at the art store doing her homework or working on some sort of project she seemed to hold in the highest esteem. As far as Raven could tell it was some sort of fantasy world she was creating, drawing out maps and landscapes and characters carefully, and then coloring them in with a 24 pack of colored pencils she was very protective of (later, when Piotr tells her Ilyana was at the top of her class in math and science, Raven sneaks a wrapped package of 48 colored pencils into her schoolbag, and winks at Piotr when she hears a squeal from Ilyana a few minutes later). 

The kids are dropped off at 3:00 by Logan, who comes in, says hello to Raven and glares at Erik, then promptly leaves with Laura and Daken. The kids then get to spend two hours doing homework, hanging out, or bothering Erik (who they affectionately call Grumps) before Raven walks all of them home where Irene is either waiting for them or 15 minutes away from home. When they are all home, Raven and Irene make dinner together. The time spent preparing dinner is treasured by the two, both seeing it as their favorite time of the day, when the two of them could flirt and talk about work and their daily interactions with other people. and spends the last hour or two before bed playing or watching TV. By 8:30, the kids are tucked into bed, and Raven and Irene are able to take the last hour or two before they themselves go to bed, during which they usually just curl up on their couch and watch TV until they start dozing off in each other’s arms.


End file.
